Intermission
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: When Alfred screws up big time, his dad Arthur sets up an arranged marriage for him with a dude named Kiku... This can't go well can it? How can they get along when they don't even like their situation? YAOI NO LIKE NO READ, BE NICE, RATE AND REVIEW! Inspired by Carcuss among Sunflowers by Masked Marshmellow Maniac
1. Chapter 1

**My bro kind of gave me this idea… He's Masked Marshmellow Maniac… He wrote a story called Carcass among Sunflowers, I wish he'd keep writing it! But he inspired me to do this with Japan and America! I'm an AmeriPan shipper… WOO! Like his story it involves an arranged marriage between the two countries, but it doesn't go so smoothly… Fortuneatly unlike my bro's story, Japan isn't starving…**

**This is part of the link to my bro's story, so please read it and leave him a review… It's really great! s/8581517/1/Carcuss-among-Sunflowers**

**I dunno what to call this story yet, so for now I'm calling it:**

**Intermission**

"I'M NOT DOING IT!" Alfred shouted, sitting at the table, waiting for the maid to bring breakfast.

"Alfred, I can't support you anymore. You have to learn how to live on your own." Arthur drank his morning tea while reading the paper. "You're 29 years old for god sakes! Look at Matthew, he's already started his career, he's married to an excellent wife and is expecting his first child this coming spring… AND HE'S 8 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

"But Dad."

"I can no longer support you… What would your mother say if she knew you plunged this family into so much debt?!" Aruthur was furious. "That's why I've taken the liberty to arrange a marriage for you so you can learn to be independent… The family's coming over today at noon, so I suggest you get ready."

"DON'T DRAG MOM INTO THIS!" Alfred shouted. "She was a nice girl while she was alive… But you bring her into things every time you think I screw up!"

"YOU DID SCREW UP! 50,000 dollars in a gambling debt can't be easily paid… What convinced you to spend so much money anyway?"

"I dunno, I guess I was drunk and-."

"Alfred, this conversation is over… Now if you'll excuse me, I have an errand to run."

"Off to mess with that French cook you hired again?"

"Leave my friendship with Francis out of this!"

**Meanwhile… At the same time, in a different continent…**

"Kiku, get out of there right now!" Yao had been banging on his brother's bedroom door for a while now, telling him to get out of his room. "We have a meeting with the American family today!"

"I'm not coming out!" Kiku was hiding under the bedsheets, not wanting to be married off to a total stranger. "I don't want to marry some American freak! You know what they say about aisian people?! They think of our women as sex dolls and think the men have small vital reigons!"

"This isn't time to share foreign stereotypes!"

"I'm not coming out! I can't get married to someone I don't know!"

"If you don't come out I'll have no choice but to drag you out!"

"I'd rather die than be married to some weird American!"

"You've left me no choice Kiku… I'm coming in!"

"NO PLEASE DON'T!"

**Noon, in America…**

"So where's the chick I'm supposed to get married off to?" Alfred said, sitting on the porch.

"Don't slouch." Arthur complained. "Kiku is a lot younger than you, he's only 18. Not to mention, he's coming all the way from Japan."

"Did you just say He?! So I'm marrying a dude?!"

"Didn't you tell me you thought you were bisexual?"

"God dammit, I feel like killing you!"

They saw a limozene drive down the street and stop in front of the house. "That must be them." Arthur said, watching as a man in oriental clothing walked out of the car along with what appeared to be a girl in a kimono. Arthur opened the gate for them, allowing them into the house.

"Xie xie." America could hear one of them saying.

In the end, they all sat in the foyer introducing themselves…

"I'm glad I could meet you today. My name is Wang Yao, this one here is my little brother Kiku."

"Nice to meet you. As you described in your letter, you're one of the only ones left in your family, is that right?" Arthur asked.

"Our parents died a long time ago in a car accident. I've taken over as the head of the household and I've raised my siblings myself…" Yao answered. "Part of the reason why I wanted to arrange a marriage for my little brother was so that he could get to know the outside world and so I know he'd be safe and have a family of his own…"

"Agreed… That's part of the reason why I'm doing this for my son." Arthur said. "I think we'll get along well. Shall we go discuss things further in the kitchen?"

The adults left, leaving Alfred and Kiku alone…

**FIRST CHAPTER WEE! I hope this goes well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going fairly well… But I noticed something strange when I uploaded the third chapter of Ciel and the Beast… I know for sure I uploaded it but I can't see it myself… Is it only you that can see it?**

**Second chapter****: Intermission**

Alfred and Kiku were left alone, Kiku feeling extremely uncomfortable being alone with Alfred. He wanted to go back home and be the hikkikomori (shut-in) he was. "I apologize, but I don't think I can do this…"

**FLASH BACK START!**

"Kiku, get out of there!"

"NO!"

"You know… I heard the one you're supposed to be marrying has a lot of cute cats running around his mansion… Maybe you could see one of them."

Kiku finally opened the door, although very slightly…

"Finally." Yao said. "It's about time, I chose the outfit you're going to wear today. So hurry up and get dressed. The plane should be waiting…"

"I'm only going to see the kitty…"

**Flash back end…**

"MEOW!" A cat suddenly jumped on Alfred's lap. It appears to wear glasses and it's fur made it look like it wore a scarf.

"Hey July." Alfred petted his cat.

"Is that you're cat?"

"Yeah, had him ever since I was a kid. You like cats?"

"I love cats… Do you think I can pet him?" Kiku asked, his shy expression having dramatically changed.

"Um okay…" Alfred let him pet the cat.

"Arigato."

"So… This whole arranged marriage thing is kind of strange, don't you think?"

"I suppose so… Although I guess I can understand why my brother is doing this… He doesn't want me to be alone." Kiku said, petting July. "I believe that your father wants the same for you too."

"I'm not really sure if this whole thing will work out though… You seem nice and stuff but…" Alfred was stuck, out of words, but also out of luck. Arthur was counting on this so the debt could be paid… And if this marriage worked out, maybe he'd be a grandpa… "I just don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing…"

"Niether am I…" That was unexpected… "I'm only 18, I still have a lot of things I want to do… And there's still do much I don't know about the world."

"Mew?"

"He's so cute!"

"I guess that's July's way of saying he likes you."

"Mew!"

The adults came back in the room, the French chef Francis coming with them, laying out food and drinks on the coffee table. "Is the young master getting along with his new friend?" Francis asked, being nosey as always.

"I hope so." Arthur said, pouring himself a glass of wine. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Not much…" Alfred answered weekly, watching Kiku bond with July.

"I see you're both doing well." Yao sat down in the chair next to Arthur, drinking wine as well.

"I'll be back with more food later." Francis left the room, going back to the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have any more cats around the mansion?" Kiku asked.

"MEW!"

"Are you a fan of cats?" Arthur asked.

"Cats are important in Asia… I could go on about it, but there's a good reason why they're so popular." Yao said. "He has a few cats back home."

"Too bad we couldn't bring them over…" Kiku said. "But don't get me wrong, I like you too." He spoke to July as if he was human.

"MEOW!"

"I'm trapped with a bunch of idiots…" Alfred thought. "I'm gonna go outside, get some fresh air."


	3. Chapter 3

**My brother's ironic… He says he hates yaoi but made what is probably the most funniet yaoi video I've ever watched… He put it on youtube! It's called The Internet is for… Hetalia. It should be the 4****th**** one on the results list thingy… The channel name is 615Brooklyn…**

**But nevermind that… Everyone seems to like this story, so here I go again!**

**Intermission**

America went outside and waited on the porch. He needed to clear his head. However his solitude was ruined when the chef Francis came over.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just that this whole arranged marriage thing seems off… I mean the guy seems nice but…"

"I have just the thing to cheer you up." Francis handed Alfred a chocolate croissant.

"Thanks man…" Alfred almost swallowed the whole thing in one gulp.

"What do you think of this arrangement?"

"I think my dad's trying to gold dig through me…"

"Is that the only reason?"

"I dunno… Kiku seems nice and all, but I can't even picture myself getting married…"

"So you don't want to put anyone through any pain and you don't know if you're ready for the commitment, is that right?"

"Yeah… Damn you read me like a book. No wonder dad keeps you around."

"You just need to get to know him a little more… And understand that your father is just trying to make sure you have a good life."

"By making me typical and boring like everyone else?!"

"Non, not at all. He just wants to see you get out on your own…"

"I dunno…"

"I have to keep working, but good luck, allright?"

"Yeah."

Later… Dinner… YUM!

"Today's dinner is roast duck served with vegetables and on the side we have garlic soup. Tonight's wine was purchased to compliment the flavor of-."

"Thank you for that explanation Francis!" Arthur shouted.

"Honestly…" Francis served everyone, the guests first.

Alfred was sitting uncomfortably next to Kiku. Not that Kiku was making him uncomfortable, it was the atmosphere or potencial in laws and a father who wanted to pay off a gambling debt through this marriage.

"Alfred are you allright?" Kiku asked. "You're not eating anything…"

"I'm allright, I guess I don't have much of an appetite…"

"Mew!" July appeared, jumping on America's lap.

"He's so cute…" Kiku entered his cat-loving mode, wanting to pet July, reaching to do so only to get bitten and watch July steal the piece of roast duck off of Alfred's plate.

"JULY THAT WAS NOT NICE!" Alfred yelled. "Are you okay? He normally isn't like that…" He took Kiku's hands, looking at the bite marks. They were deep.

"Itai…" Kiku said quietly.

"I have some medicine in the bathroom."

"Arigato…"

They left, happy that the in laws didn't make a big deal out of it. Alfred showed Kiku to the bathroom, getting the medicine and bandages out of the medicine cabinet.

"I never had a cat do so much as scratch me before." Kiku said, still in pain.

"July isn't the type to bite people for food… He only eats cat food, not even the fancy kind." He got the medicine, putting it on the bite marks.

"Hey… Alfred, how do you feel about this whole arrangement anyway?"

"Huh?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not exactly sure if I should get married at such a young age… Not to mention you're a lot older than me…"

"Wow, he knows how to rub it in… So what if I'm going on 30, I can still party!" Alfred thought.

"And we hardly know anything about eachother!"

"Yeah, there's that…"

"Although, I think…"

"What's up?"

"I think my brother will go through with this no matter what my opinion may be…"

"Same here…"

"Well I guess we have that in common." Kiku managed to smile despite his hand still hurting. "But you know, even though we don't know much about eachother now, we'll get a chance to know after we're married, right?"

"Are you against this or aren't you? Make up your mind." Alfred sighed, Kiku giving him mixed signals.

"I'm just looking at it from my brother's perspective…"

"This guy must be messed up in the head."

"Although there is still something I want to know… Would never getting married make my family upset? I mean Yao raised me and our other siblings all by himself. So if I don't live up to his expectations, will he be mad?"

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. I mean you never know, but if you really feel uncomfortable about this…"

"Hai… I will. Although I don't think I'll be able to do it alone."

"Dude, seriously? Do you wanna get married or not, that's what I wanna know!"

"What's with the sudden pressure, I don't understand!"

"YOU'RE SENDING ME TOO MANY MIXED SIGNALS DUDE!"

"Please don't yell at me like that!" Kiku pushed Alfred away, getting out of the bathroom and running somewhere else. However he was lost inside of the large mansion… He decided to hide in the first room he found… Which just so happened to be…

"Dude! What's the matter with this guy?" Alfred went to his room only to find Kiku hiding under the sheets.

"I'm not coming out… I'm going to be married off to a psycho!"

"Who are you calling a psycho?"

"Holy crap he's here!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna find something out…"

"I guess it's my fault…" Kiku poked his head out from under the blankets. "I don't know a lot about socializing with others and I tend to over analyze relationships with people…"

"Just relax!"

"I know… I mean whether or not we do get married we need at least a few common interests… Maybe I'm too much of a hikkikomori for my own good… Gomenasai Alfred… It was inappropriate of me to hide in here."

"So basically you're just nervous and worried about the future like me?" Alfred finally got the picture. "Why didn't you just say so?" He went under the covers as well. "We can both hide under here if you want. Dad was always bad at playing hide and seek so he'll never find us here!"

"Arigato… Demo…"

"What is it now?"

"Would it really be allright for two people to hide in the same bed together if they're not even married?"

"You think too much. Just relax, besides, I don't mind."

"Hai…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thinking of making a video advertising my cosplay group 615 Brooklyn, but I have no idea how to do it.. I'm too shy and I don't think anyone would join… I tried making a cosplay club at my school but even that didn't succeed… I thought I'd expand my horizons to the internet to search for cosplayers in my area and potencially start branches around the world… But I don't even know how to make a promotional video… Any advice readers?**

**Intermission**

Kiku and Alfred were still hiding under the bed sheets when Alfred decided to cuddle up next to Kiku.

"What are you doing?"

"Even with the blankets it's kind of cold."

"But I'm not comfortable with you being so close to me…"

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't get so close to me."

"But Kiku, if we are going to get married, shouldn't we get used to spending time together?"

"It hasn't even been decided yet!"

**Meanwhile…**

Yao and Arthur were talking on the porch when Yao sighed, having a long day and a nice cold drink. "Today was a good day, don't you think?"

"Indeed." Arthur replied, eating some scones Francis made.

"That reminds me, I needed to tell you something important about my brother."

"What's the matter?"

"You see… My brother is special…"

**Holy Crap…**

"Alfred, please don't do this!" Kiku shouted, the bed sheets falling to the floor and Alfred on top of him, breathing heavily.

"He's so god damn cute…" Alfred thought, looking at Kiku as he panted and blushed, his kimono slipping off his shoulders and exposing his chest.

"Please don't… You were perfectly fine a moment ago… Why would you attack me now? What do you want from me?"

**Oh noes!**

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, confused.

"He was born in a way where he can bare children…" Yao sighed. "It's a medical mystery… Not only can he impregnate others, but he has a womb of his own…"

"Is he aware of this?"

"Yes…"

"Come to think of it… Where did they go?"

"Should we go look for them?"

"Let's go."

**However, they didn't know what was happening…**

"Alfred please stop!" Kiku hated yet loved the feeling when Alfred's huge… Shlong moved in and out. The way it felt when it hit him in that one spot was priceless. He screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Wow… This is amazing… He's so cute… But he's so small. I wanna go faster but I'm afraid I'll break him…" Alfred thought moving in and out at a reasonable pace. "Hey Kiku?"

"Stop it." Kiku tried to sit up, only to feel an intense pain shoot up his ass. "AH!"

"What?"

"Motto…"

"What? You want more?"

Kiku nodded, blushing heavily and in serious pain.

"Fine… But you asked for it." So Alfred thrusted harder, in and out at speed he didn't know he could reach. Screams and sweat filling the air, scratches and bites being left on the skin when finally… "I'm gonna cum…"

"Hai… Me too."

However the moment was ruined when… "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Both men came in surprise and shock. But it was only Alfred who had the courage to speak. "Oh… Dad… What are you doing here?"

Kiku hid his face under his large kimono sleeves.

"We came to look for you!"

"Dad, I'm a grown man. I can do what I want."

"It's that kind of attitude that gets you in trouble!"

"Kiku, are you-?!" Yao asked upon seeing his little brother in an unfortunate position… "No…."

"Alfred… Get off of him right now…"

"But-."

"Now."

After that Yao and Kiku went to a hotel paid for by Arthur… They spent the night there. However the next morning was not such a good one when Arthur received a phone call he thought he might eventually get.

"I see… Allright then… I understand. Yes. Good bye then." Was all Alfred heard his father say on the phone. However, things changed when Arthur took Alfred's breakfast from him and threw it in the garbage (he wasn't even done eating).

"Hey, what was that?!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" Arthur shouted. "BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID, THE MARRIAGE HAS TO TAKE PLACE!"

"Well at least the sex was good…"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU!?"

"Understand what?"

"KIKU IS PREGNANT AND YOU'RE THE FATHER!"

**Sorry it took me so god damn long to update this… But I finally decided who Canada's wife is going to be and they'll appear next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll ask the readers ahead of time to forgive me, but it was decided through a poll I made… I asked, who do you think would be a better wife for Canada? Out of two options, either Ukraine or Fem!Prussia, guess who won… Hint: It's awesome…**

**Meanwhile I'm making my waiter England cosplay but I'm pissed off because of the mountains of fat on my chest… My little Ukraines… I wanna be the real drunk/waiter Iggy, not random cosplaying female trying to be Iggy! And the Sims 3 Create a World is pissing me off because it keeps crashing…**

**Intermission**

Arthur and Yao decided to throw a small reception for close family and friends ever since Kiku got pregnant with Alfred's love child… However, Yao and Arthur agreed that they would keep the pregnancy a secret from ever one else until after the marriage…

Turns out that both Alfred and Kiku had big families… Relatives from all over the globe coming to what was supposed to be a small party…

Most of Kiku's family lived in Asia, most of them having to spend a lot of money to make the trip to America. First was Xiao Mei, one of Kiku's sisters who lived in Taiwan… Second was Muoi, from Vietnam*… Im Yong Soo was Kiku's brother from Korea (who he apparently didn't get along with and wanted to avoid)… Then of course Yao was head of the family and the youngest child was Lee, who still lived with Yao in Hong Kong.

Alfred couldn't complain about his family now… He only had one other brother who was 8 years younger than him. He'd changed his name from Matthew Kirkland to Matthew Williams and got married to… Oh no…

"HEY BROTHER IN LAW!" Walking toward him (read: almost running toward him) was Matthew's wife was wearing a dress that made her boobs bounce as she moved. The blue dress contrasted with her long, naturally grey hair… "LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Hey Gil…" Alfred forced himself to say as his sister-in-law hugged him.

"So you're finally getting married, huh?"

"Yeah, big woop."

"Big woop nothing. So where's the bride?"

"Oh come on, don't tease him like that." Matthew appeared.

"Oh… Hey Matt."

"Hey Alfie."

"I can't help but tease him though… He's finally taking the plunge. It's taken him so long…" Gil teased, hugging her husband.

"I think it's the hormones making you so clingy…" Matthew couldn't help but hug his wife back and rub her belly. It was just kind of there… He got used to it. "So Alfie, whose the lady?"

"The bride is a boy."

While Alfred was stuck explaining his situation and pretending to be happy about it, Kiku was hiding in Alfred's room.

"KIKU, IT'S DISPRESPECTFUL TO YOUR IN-LAWS IF YOU HIDE IN THERE!" Yao shouted, knocking furiously on the door.

"I'm not coming out… I'm not going to let them see me like this…" Kiku was upset at both himself and Alfred… Not only was he pregnant, but he enjoyed the moment when the baby was conceived. He couldn't help but think of that time. The memories flooding his mind, remembering the sensations of his body synchronizing with Alfred's. It made him blush and get a slight nosebleed.

"Kiku, they're throwing this party just for you! Either you go or you don't!"

"I'm not going!"

"Is he unwell?" Arthur was on the other side of the door as well.

"He's always like this… He's a shut-in." Yao explained.

"How will we get him out?" Arthur asked.

"I have an idea." Francis appeared, holding July, Alfred's cat.

"Oh yeah." Yao knocked on the door again. "KIKU, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Mew?"

Upon realizing it was July, Kiku had a change of heart, letting him (and only him) inside the room. "At least I have you in this foreign place…"

"Mew!"

**Meanwhile…**

Alfred had to sit through his sister-in-law's conversation about her being pregnant and all that jazz (crap). After she finally decided to take a break from talking and hit the snack table the two brothers were left alone to talk.

"Hey Alfred?"

"What's the matter Matthew?"

"It's been a long time since we had a chance to talk like old times…"

"After all that's happened… I guess I could use some air." So the two went outside of the packed house and into the garden. Both sat down in the grass.

"So what's up?"

"Well I screwed up even more and now I have to get married… Dad's pissed off big time… I can only imagine how the in-laws feel."

"How did you screw up?"

"Well the whole reason Dad arranged this was because I gambled too much and got into debt… So he thought marriage was the answer… Little did I know… It looks like guys in Japan can have babies. Did you know that?"

Matthew was silent only to burst out into laughter a moment later. "Seriously?" Most of his words were muffled with laughter. "I-I'm sorry…"

"How is it even possible?!"

"I know!"

"Well at least you have a normal wife… I have a pregnant husband… We're not even married yet and Dad's already arranging to have us move into a house of our own…"

"But you know. If you need help you could live in my guest house. Besides, it's lonely just me and Gil. Why don't you live with me for a while and-?"

"No."

"But."

"No. I refuse to live in a house with an over-achieving, make daddy proud, always sharp, on time, perfectionist asshole."

"You know Dad only uses me as the example because I just got lucky… But you've always been my role model. Ever since we were little!"

"Yeah right."

"No really!"

"How so?"

"Well, remember when I used to get bullied in school? You were the first person I ran to and you beat the shit out of them!"

"I guess I was pretty badass…"

"Ever since mom died… You and dad were all I had left… Dad was working, so we had eachother and we always stuck up for eachother, right?"

"I guess but… What good does that do now?"

"So, you always took care of me, so now I'll help you out!"

"Thanks but no thanks."

"You're so stubborn…"

"Excuse me…" A figure dressed in red appeared.

"Oh, hey Kiku." Alfred got up. "What are you doing?"

"The kitty convinced me to come outside." Kiku was holding July, who was rubbing his head excitedly against his chest.

"So is this your fiancé?" Matthew asked, looking at Kiku.

"Hai…"

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you allright?" Alfred asked. "I haven't seen you around for most of the day."

"I was just… I was hiding but… I think I'm okay…"

"Well as long as you're allright."

"Hey, why don't I introduce you to my wife? It'll be like a double-."

"No."

"Alfred why are you so cruel?!"

***Vietnam doesn't seem to have a human name so I called her Muoi, as a reference to my favorite Korean horror flick which takes place in Vietnam called "Muoi: Legend of a Portrait"… Korea, China and Japan have the best horror films! Now if I can get a copy of The Ring I'll be one happy nerd, please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haven't updated in a while but you guys still favorite and fallow this story anyway! So thank you and here's another one!**

**Intermission**

The day after the reception, the relatives had already gone home and Yao was having Kiku's things flown in from their houses in China and Japan. Kiku however, was still hiding in Alfred's room due to fear, his only friend being July.

"Mew?"

"It's just that brother Yao moving all of my things from out home to this house makes me nervous…"

"Mew… Meow!" July climbed on top of Kiku's back, almost massaging him with his paws.

"If you're trying to calm me down, I think it might actually be working… How did you learn to do that?"

"MEW!"

"I should teach my cat Tama how to do that…"

"Mew?" The massaging stopped.

"I have a cat named Tama back home… I wonder if I'll get to see him today… So, I suppose if I look at it that way, it might not be too bad…"

"Mew…" July jumped off of the bed, hiding underneath along with the crates Alfred hadn't touched in years.

"Hey, where did you go?" Kiku began to look for the cute cat under the bed, but was unable to see.

"Hey Kiku!" Alfred's voice, making Kiku nervous. "You'll never guess what I found!"

"No, get away from me!" Kiku was about to hide under the bed himself when an angry July scratched his face. "Itai!"

"What happened to you?" Alfred ran to his fiancé, looking at his bloody face. "Were you juggling cats?"

"He scratched me…" Kiku only felt the sting of the new scratches now, touching his face to realize he was bleeding.

"This is the second time July attacked you now… He's usually so friendly around you, what could've caused this?" Alfred helped him up. "I got medicine in the bathroom… Maybe I should keep some in here from now on. And turn on the light next time, it's darker than black in here…"

"Last time we went to get medicine, you got me pregnant with your child." Kiku reminded him. "I'll be fine on my own. I don't need your help." The words tasted gross. Having to carry this American's child was too much to bare by itself, but living with this American might be impossible.

"You're seriously bringing that up now?" Alfred asked. "You're bleeding all over the place, I'm just gonna help you make the scratches better. You don't want to get an infection."

"And I'm telling you that I'm fine!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Honestly, why won't you leave me alone?!" Kiku got up, just about ready to smack the hell out of Alfred even though Yao told him never to lash out his anger in such a fashion.

"I'm just trying to help."

"You could help me by leaving me alone!"

"Fine. But I guess I won't show you what I found."

"I bet you found some piece of garbage. Or maybe you found some hentai lying around that you want me to reinact. Knowing you, you probably found something skimpy and you want me to wear it around the house. I'm not that kind of person!"

"Mew?"

A familiar voice made Kiku realize… "I found a cat." Alfred said, holding up a small black and white cat.

"Tama-kun?"

"Meow!" Tama, Kiku's cat from Japan was resting in Alfred's arms.

"How did you find him?" Kiku asked, taking Tama from Alfred and hugging him tight. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Meow."

"I told Yao and my dad about how you locked yourself away again and they gave me the cat, so-."

"Arigato."

"Huh?"

"Thank you." Kiku left the room with the cat in his arms and without any further word.

"Mew?" July came out from under the bed.

"Don't look at me like that, you scratched him up." Alfred said, lying down in his bed and pulling the sheets over him. "Don't get me wrong, he has a sweet body but he's kind of a pain to deal with… Not to mention that whenever something happens to him, I get in trouble."

"Meow…" July jumped in bed, licking it's owner's face.

"I don't really know what to do with him. All he does is hide in my room when I'm not around. But whenever I sleep in here, he insists on sleeping on the floor or in the hallway. It's just not normal."

"Mew…" July said somewhat upset. Then his face suddenly lit up. "MEW, MEW, MEW!"

"What's the matter?"

"Mew!"

"Got an idea?"

"MEW!"

"But I can't understand cat…"

**For some reason my videos aren't uploading to youtube correctly… Man that sucks…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Although it's not directly related, I made a video with the Nekotalia cats called Pet Me Poppa… For some reason it reminds me of July (what I call America cat) and Tama (Japan cat)… I could imagine July suddenly gaining the ability to talk and telling Japan to bond with em… Aw… July and Tama… Aside from the AmeriPan going on here, you guys seem to like the cats too, so I gave them more of a role in this chapter.**

**Intermission**

Kiku got out of the room as soon as he had Tama in his arms, but he walked without thinking about where he was going. He found himself in a room covered with plastic. The bed, the sofas and vanity stool were all covered in plastic, untouched by time. Closing the door to the strange room, he sat down in the large bed with Tama, closing the canopy curtains shut (the only fabric things not covered in plastic).

"Hey, Tama, do you like this place?"

"Mew."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay here without going mad… That American and I are going to have to get married one of these days… You see… He has me bearing his children…"

"Mew…"

"It's unfortunate I know…"

"Mew." Tama touched his scarred face, bloody and scratched up. "Meow?"

"Gomen… I know we only just reunited, but I think I should take a nap…" Kiku put Tama down on the bed, curling up in a ball in his own little corner.

"Mew…" Tama licked his owner's face as he drifted off to sleep. He jumped off of the bed, spotting another cat who was walking through the door.

"MEW MEOW!" July meowed loudly, rubbing up against Tama's chest.

"Mew?"

"MEOW!"

"Mur?"

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!" And with that July jumped on top of Tama, biting him playfully. "MEOW!"

"Mew…" Tama touched July's ears curiously, never having met another cat before. "Mew?"

"MEOW! ME-ME-MEOW~!"

"Mew?"

"JULY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Alfred's footsteps were getting closer.

"Mew!"

"Mur?"

"Mew!" July ran under the bed first, Tama fallowing close behind, but having trouble getting his butt past the bedframe. "MEOW?!"

"Mur…"

"What's with all the mewing?" Alfred opened the door, finding Kiku asleep and 2 cats hiding under the bed. "What's going on here?"

"MEOW!" July ran out from under the bed, rubbing up against Alfred's legs. "Mew!"

"Making new friends?"

"Mew!"

"Hey, don't try acting cute, you attacked Kiku."

"Mew…"

"Whose your new friend?"

"MEOW!" July ran to the other cat, biting his leg.

"MUR!" With that Tama came out, biting July.

"HEY, NO FIGHTING CATS IN THE HOUSE!" Alfred split them apart easily, holding July in his arms. "No fighting with the new kitty. He's a friend!"

"MEW!"

"MUR!"

"MEOW!"

"MEW!"

"NO MORE WEIRD KITTY NOISES!" Alfred sighed, getting up from the floor and sitting in bed. "I wonder why you guys chose here of all places…"

"Mew?"

"Mur?"

"My mom… She died in this room…" Alfred began thinking about his mother…

_FLASHBACK START_

"Hey mom, are you you okay?" Alfred had been allowed to see his mother only once this week. She was sick in bed, one migrane turning into a cold and then something bigger than a cold that even the doctor couldn't figure out yet.

"I'm fine… Is your little brother okay?" She asked, reffering to Matthew.

"He's fine, he's cooking with Francis…"

"He's such a smart little boy… How old is he again?"

"He's 5 mom, I'm 13… Remember?"

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry… I'm forgetting a lot of things lately…"

"Just relax mom. Why don't you get some rest… Maybe I can open the window for some fresh air?"

"Non, it's okay… Will you do me a favor and get me my medicine?"

"Sure." He ran to get his mother's migrane pills. After finding them, he ran back to her room. "I can't open it."

"Silly boy. Let me open it. Give it to me, sil vous plait."

"Okay…" He gave the bottle to his mother, watching her attempt to open it. Her head began shaking and moving in a weird way and then her arms. The bottle fell to the floor, pills flying all over the bed and nightstand. "MOM?!"

"Alfred… Mon Ami… Help…" She began shaking in weird ways that Alfred didn't know a human could bend in. Her head pounded, practically ripping her apart inside.

"I'll get help mom, I'll get dad, yeah…" So Alfred ran to get his father in his study, but he found no one. He ran to Francis in the kitchen with Matthew.

"What's the matter big bro? You look sad." Matthew asked, eating the cupcakes he made with Francis.

"MOM, MOM IS… MOM IS… SCREW THAT, YOU HAVE TO HELP MOM!" Alfred shouted in a panic.

"Stay here Matthieu." Francis left with Alfred, going to his boss's wife's room. He found her in bed, having a seizure.

"Mom is… Mom is…"

"I'll call 911, you stay with your brother."

But even when they left with the ambulance, silence could never be louder… Waiting anxiously in the hospital room for a doctor or Arthur to show up with news or updates… Sleepy children who had school the next day wondering what would happen if mommy couldn't take them…

"I'm sorry I'm late. What happened to Fran?" Arthur showed up, just coming from work, but looking like he just came home from a street fight. His clothes were dirty, tie coming undone and suit damanged with rips and tears, pants being stained with dirt from the sidewalk.

"It's your wife." The doctor showed up. "I'm sorry to say this Mister Kirkland… But we finally got her test results today. She has a brain tumor…"

"What?"

"We were going to call her in tomorrow in order to discuss this but."

"WILL MY WIFE BE OKAY?"

"She's in critical condition, she's not doing well!"

"THEN BLOODY HELL, MAKE HER BETTER!"

"We're doing all we can!"

"THAT'S NOTHING, YOU HAVE TO TAKE ACTION NOW! HOW ALONG IS SHE?"

"We're afraid it's gotten large."

_FLASHBACK CAME TO A SUDDEN END!_

Alfred was tapped on the back, waking him from the nightmare that was his memory. "Kiku, you're awake?"

"Hai… I had a good nap…"

"Yeah, but your face is still scratched up."

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"July lead me in here with the loud meowing." Alfred explained. "Why did you come here?"

"I got lost in the mansion so I ended up coming here. I was tired so…"

"Don't come in here again."

"Nani?"

"Don't come in this room ever again. Okay?"

"Alfred-san?"

"Don't come in here anymore, got it?"

"Why is tha-?" Alfred gently kissed Kiku on the slips before he could finish his sentence.

"Just don't come in here anymore. Get out right now." Alfred dragged him out of the room, taking him by the kimono sleeves. Once out of the room, he forced him up against the wall. "Don't got there, okay?"

"Alfred-san, what's the matter with you?"

"Don't go in that room. You can sleep in any room you want, just not that one!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Damn it… You look just like her too…" Alfred began to panic, thinking of his mother from his memories. How her brown hair began to turn black toward her death. "Don't go there…"

"What are you talking about?"

"JUST DON'T GO THERE!"

"Hai…"

"Promise?"

"Hai." Kiku nodded, Alfred finally letting him go.

"Mew?" July came out of the room, concerned for Kiku. "Meow?"

"Mur…" Tama fallowed, concerned for his master and being cautious of Alfred.

"I'm sorry… It's just that being in there isn't easy for me…"

"You mentioned a woman?"

"My mother… She died in that room…" Alfred's head began pounding with horrifying memories of the past, his mother shaking and twirling around in pain and insanity. "DON'T GO THERE! PLEASE DON'T, NO MORE!" He clung to Kiku, digging his fingernails into the fabric of the grey kimono. "MOM, DON'T GO IN THERE! MOM STOP THAT!"

"Alfred, It's me, don't worry." Kiku slapped Alfred, thinking it was the only way to snap him out of it. "I apologize. That was uncivilized.

Alfred got up immediately, the slap having worked. He put his hand up to his now red face (red from more than just the slap). "I'm sorry… Just stay out, okay? You can sleep in my room if you want, or any other room… I'll sleep in the living room if you want…"

"If this is how you act in reguards to that room… I don't think it's wise for you to sleep alone…" Kiku slowly put his hand's on Alfred's shoulders, he shook somewhat nervously. "If you want… I can… Keep you company.. So… That way you…"

"Huh? Are you saying you'll sleep with me?"

Kiku stood silent, face somewhat flushed and arms still shaky. Alfred took his shaking limbs off of his shoulders, holding them both gently in his hands and caressing them.

"MEW!"

"Mur~."

"Apperently the kitties like yaoi…" Kiku chuckled a bit, looking at the 2 cats.

"What's yaoi?" Alfred asked, confused and not knowing a word of Japanese.

"Look in the mirror."

**Nice come-back Kiku…**

**As you can see the kitties are supporters of this pairing. I have some cute pictures of them in the Pet Me Poppa video…**


End file.
